


Under the Desert Sky

by Wintryone



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintryone/pseuds/Wintryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief night of respite between Lavellan and Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Desert Sky

The white moon rose, filling the sky, which seemed to stretch forever over the desert wasteland. Creatures scurried across the red sand below them, both prey and predator, somehow surviving the arid landscape which none but the dwarves had ever conquered.

In the far distance, a tangle of green light glowed, no bigger than a thumbnail to the two who sat together on a sandy hilltop.

“There’s another one,” Halani Lavellan said. “I suppose we should…”

“No,” Solas replied emphatically. “It will wait for a time, yet.”

Halani turned her head to peer back at the man whose arms were so wonderfully wrapped around her waist. “That’s new from you,” she told him, a faint smile curving her lips.

For a moment his face looked grim, before his expression cleared and he returned her smile. “We should wait for the others to return before we make the attempt.”

Halani snuggled back against his chest. “It’s a relief to let someone else make the decisions,” she said with a sigh.

“The weight of Inquisitor bears heavily upon you.” It wasn’t a question, he knew the truth of it as no one else did. In an unusual display of comfort, he pressed his lips to her neck. To distract her, he said, “Did you know that a forest once towered here, until sand made away the roots…”

“That’s impossible to imagine,” she said with a small laugh. “I almost wish it were still here. I do miss the trees.”

“But then we would no longer have this magnificent view,” he said, and lifted her flaxen hair away from her neck for another soft kiss.

“I like this side of you,” Halani said, and tilted her head to give him better access. “We should come to the desert more often.”

“ _Ma Vhenan_ ,” he whispered, and the warmth of his breath sent gooseflesh down her spine. Halani shifted, placing her mouth under his and for long moments she basked in the sweet passion of the kiss. She was no longer surprised that intimacy with her elven lover felt more like a dream than reality. It was as if his very skin was made of the stuff of the Fade. As if he’d found a way to gather it all together and create a solid, breathing man. Her fanciful thinking was soon swept from her mind as Solas deepened the kiss and gently pulled her down to the shifting sands. Time lost all meaning as they lay there together, slowly removing bits of clothing.

Solas never hurried; always seemed completely engrossed in his attentions to her, as if she were the whole world to him. So different from their life at Skyhold, where he remained kind, but distant. Here in this alien landscape, she felt as if they truly belonged in a way she’d never before experienced - not even with her own clan.

All thoughts fled as their bodies joined, the only sound the desert wind entwined with their own impassioned breath.

Later, when she lay in his arms, tracing the angular planes of his face with a finger, she put voice to a question that had long been nagging at the back of her mind. “Solas,” she said softly, “what will we do when this is all over?”

She’d expected frustration, or impatience, or even anger, knowing her elven lover as she did. He never liked talking about the future, or speculating on events that had not yet happened. So, Halani was surprised when an expression of great sadness, of deep sorrow, formed on his handsome face. His eyes, which only moments before had been filled with the light of passion, became dark pools of anguish as he gazed down at her. “You’re scaring me,” Halani said with a nervous laugh, trying to make light of the sudden change in his mood.

Solas smiled, but his eyes remained sorrowful. “You are my heart, lethallan. Never doubt that, whatever comes.”

“But…,” she began, yet before she could continue, his lips were once again upon hers.

“Shhh,” he murmured, and his hands ran along her flesh in such a way that her mind was washed clean of all questions. There was only feeling now, a sensation of a love so true and strong, she had not believed it could exist in this war-torn world.

Under the endless sky, there was only the two of them, in all the worlds, spirits entwined in the most powerful dance of love either had ever known.

It was enough. It would have to be.


End file.
